


Aphrodisiac: Hank goes wild

by fujoshi_chan1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi_chan1/pseuds/fujoshi_chan1
Summary: We all have those days where everything goes wrong. In Hank's case the day went even worse, at least in the beginning...





	Aphrodisiac: Hank goes wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel1na](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adel1na).



> I wrote this Story for my Soulmate and very best friend in this world. She is everything for me and i love every weird side of her. I will always stay with you and i love you <3

It was one of those days where nothing could go right. First thing in the morning Hank broke his coffee mug, spilling the hot liquid all over his pants. Then his car broke down forcing him to walk the rest of the way to the police department. His mood was at it's worst when he finally got home from work with a major headache. He opened his door, expecting Sumo to welcome him as always but it seems like Connor broke in again and was walking the dog right now, leaving the lieutenant on his own in the door frame. "Stupid android... walking my dog.. fucking day... Headache..hmpf" he mumbled in his beard. "FINE... Where are those fucking headache pills?", grabbing the bottle of rum on his way to the livingroom he stumbled upon two pills on the table. Without a second thought he picked them up and gulped 'em down. Finally his head would get better and this insane day would end or so he thought. He let himself down on the couch, took another sip from the bottle and closed his eyes for a moment. When he heared the key in the lock, he reopened his eyes, feeling kinda dissy. Maybe he should go to bed early today. Right before getting up, he realised his huge hard-on, making him unable to get up. His trousers stuck tight around his member. "The fuck..." he muttered as Connor and Sumo came into the living room. Quickly he hid his boner behind a pillow and tried to act natural. "Hey Connor, thanks for walking the dog. You can go now", a forced smile appeared on his face and he felt heat rising within his groin. His head was spinning.  
Connor couldn't believe his ears, maybe they malfunctioned. Did the Lieutenant just thank him, even though he forced his way into his house and walked his dog?  
"Sir, is everything alright? You look kinda sweaty and I didn't expect this reaction. My calculations for breaking into your house to spent time with you went rather different. And there were around 25 different options for you to insult me, none of them with this outcome". The frowning look Hank gave him was more of what he was expecting.  
"It's nothing you stupid android... Just go already and leave me alone. I'll let you off the hook today", the Lieutenant huffed. His breath was unsteady, his cock pulsated and he felt the rising urge to release himself as soon as possible. "Please... leave already...".  
The Android stood there dumbfounded. What was going on, Hank was behaving quite suspicious. "I get you a glas of water, Sir, you don't seem to be well. My sensors tell me your body temperature is rising", he turned around and walked towards the kitchen sink. While on his way he saw the empty kitchen table in the corner of his eyes. "The pills are missing. Sir, did you happen to see two pills while coming back home?", Connor returned without the water. "Those pills where a suppressant for Androids. It's important that no human being take them, they can lead to increased heartpace, dizziness and agitation...", Connor looked at Hank. The old man sat slouched on the couch, the sweat was tripping from his forehead and his eyes looked lecherous. The Android came closer to Hank and streched out his fingers about to run an analysis. "NOOO! Don't you dare.." the lieutenant hissed breathless. He was almost at his limit, if the Android wouldn't leave as soon as possible he wont be able to hold himself back. But Connor took another step, standing right in front of the groaning man. "It's for your own good Sir, just let me lick...", his finger almost reached Hank's skin. Suddenly Hank grabbed the reaching hand, forcefully pulled him down so that the Android bent the knee and found himself kneeling in front of his superior. The old men pulled down his pants, exposing his throbbing cock. "I warned you.." while he mumbled his words he grabbed Connors head. "Open your mouth, i give you something to lick!", his tone wouldn't allow any other response then ordered, so the Android obeyed. Hank shoved his dick into the young man's trap, feeling the artificial flesh tightening around his wood. He huffed aroused and pushed even deeper. Connor had problems breathing, restrained by the size of his supervisor's member. His system was running wild and and unknown heat built up around his own groin. Just before he tried to loosen the grip in which his head was captured, Hank started moving. As if his hips never grew old he headfucked the Android, trying to get the heat out of his body. His throbbing cock felt like it would explode any second as he screwed the hot flesh hole. The deep moaning voice echoed in Connors ears when his eyes teared up from the pressure on his throat. Pressing his knees together to suppress his own hard on that began to rise, the young detective was almost out of breath. Suddenly the dick in his mouth grew even bigger while thrusting rapidly and he could feel the pulsation. "Ahh.. I'm at my limit.. Now show me what your analysis tells you about this.. AHHH", the senior moaned. Then he released himself and shot a huge load into the youngers trap. Connor swallowed most of it, the rest dripped out of the corner of his mouth, but Hank was still cumming. He pulled out and spurted the remaining sperm on the artificial face, leaving it a mess.  
Connor's system blacked out for a second and left him breathless. As soon as the Android was back again he saw the creampied cock in front of him rising up again. He looked up, right into Hank's eyes. "Wow, didn't know you can pull off such a puppy look. With my cum all over you that really gets me going again..." the lieutenant panted thrilled and clapped Connor's cheek. "I hope you take responsibility for leaving such medication unattended", he gave the Android a sneaky grin. Not sure what to response, the young detective nodded still in a daze. His own groin was tight in his trowers, but he tried to hide it between his legs. "Stand up. I tell you what to do, my dick is still throbbing", Hank's voice was hoarse. His eyes watched Connor lustful while his heart was pounding like crazy. Slowly the young man stood up, obviously trying to hide something. The lieutenant lost his temper, and pulled up the other by his arm. Immediately he saw the hard-on Connor had and grinned. "What a lewd little sex machine you are!", he licked his lips.  
"No.. that's... It's not what it looks like... the analysis went kinda wrong" the Android plushed and he felt the embarrassment. But his words wouldn't get through to his Senior. Hank pushed Connor into the living room, right to the table. "Bow down", he ordered while he grabbed the detectives neck. "And pull down your pants and everything". Connor struggled and tried to loosed the grip, but with Hank's arousal his strength was inhuman, the Android had no chance, so he obeyed again.  
"Yeah.. That's good", as soon as Connor finished his task he felt the olders hand on the artificial skin, stroking his butt cheek.  
"I guess you don't have any lube on you?", the lieutenant already placed his cock tip, drenched in cum, between the Androids butt.  
"I do have a function to lubricate certain parts of my body..." Connor mumbled silently. CLAP!  
The detective felt a painful impact on his ass, leaving almost a mark shaped like his superiors hand.  
"I can't hear you. Spek up if your asked something. Understood?", Connor could see Hank's randy look while he spanked the ass in front of him again.  
"I do have a function to lubricate certain parts of my body..., Sir!" the Android repeated bustling. "That's more like it" a horney grin appeared in the lieutenant's face "then lubricate your asshole, so i can fuck your little android butt", he almost drooled over Connor.  
The Android started panting, the arousal was infectious. He gave his system the signal and felt the lubricant moistening his bumhole.  
"It's done, Sir", he moaned.  
"That's good..Ahhh", while answering Connor, the lieutenant already pushed his wood into the tight hole, forcing his way into the Android. Connor took a deep inhale as he felt his ass being torn. He left out a heating scream, followed by moaning. Hank already thrusted into the young male, groaning himself wildly. Their voices synched accompanied by the clapping sound of flesh on flesh. With every thrust, Connor was pressed further on the table. Hank grabbed the Androids hip and pushed even deeper, rising up his speed.  
"Ahhh fuck! That's it... Your tight ass.. Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!", Hank moved his hips against the artificial ones and thrusted once more, as deep as he could and released himself inside the tight hole. Connor couldn't think straight, everything he was able off, was feeling his ass being fucked and the warm fluid that filled him up suddenly. He groaned as he came himself on the floor.  
Hank seperated from Connor and sat down for a second, still panting.  
"Yeah, that's how the night will work". Not sure how to interpret his words, Connor turned around and cringed as he felt the cum in his arse overflow. But the real surprise was Hank's huge boner, that was back again. Now he knew what he could expect from his superiors words. "Ahh, that's going to be a long night with no paid overtime, hehe", Hank stated amused. "Now... Let's see what we do next"!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my story or have critique your very welcome to leave your comment. I'm happy about everything 😁


End file.
